This invention relates to connectors and printed circuit boards connected thereto and more particularly to a circuit pattern for guiding connector contacts to connection pads on the printed circuit board.
The printed circuit patterns on circuit boards are used in interconnect the components on the circuit board and to provide connection at the edge of the circuit board to connect the board to connectors and cables attached to the circuit board. Uniform patterns at the edges of the circuit board are formed to connect to connectors with uniformly spaced terminals. The uniform patterns may be configured to connect to surface mount connectors, or to terminals on the connector that are inserted into mounting/contact holes that extend through the circuit board.